This application relates to the art of protective covers and, more particularly, to protective covers for shielding electrical connections on electrical controls. The invention is particularly applicable for use on electric water heater controls and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used on electrical devices in other environments.
It is common to place a plastic cover over the control on an electric water heater to prevent inadvertent human contact with live electrical connections. A variety of different ways have been developed for attaching these plastic covers to the control. In the particular application involved here, an electric heater element located beneath the control requires the plastic cover to have additional clearance. The cover of the present application provides such clearance while maintaining secure attachment to the control housing.